A Warm Welcome Home
by Zarosguth
Summary: [Post StrikerS] [NanoFate] [Fluff] [Two-shot] [Explicit Content] Fate has been gone on a mission for over six months. Needless to say, she and Nanoha have missed each other terribly. Update: Now a two shot and M-rated!
1. A Warm Bath

_**Foreword:  
**_Hello there, or 'nice to meet you,' in case we haven't met before.

My name is Zarosguth and I welcome you to 'A Warm Welcome Home'.

I needed something to lift my spirits so I decided to write some NanoFate fluff. I wanted to take things further originally, but eventually decided I wanted to stay within the bounds of a T rating. If you really want more and don't mind the rating turning M, let me know and I'll see if I can make it happen.

However, I'm making **no promises!**

With that, I hope you'll enjoy the story!

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not claim ownership of the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha series or franchise. This is a non-profit fan-written story written exclusively for entertainment purposes.

**{]****-~*****(X)*****~-****[}**

_She stood waiting at the terminal. Soon, the inter-dimensional ship would arrive and her love would return. It had been a little over six months since they last saw each other in person. During those six months they had tried to keep contact, but due to the backwater nature of the planet that her beloved Enforcer was sent to, this had proven difficult._

_But now, the wait would soon be over and she'd be able to hold her love in her arms once more. A slight smirk accompanied by a faint blush adorned her facial features as she thought of the planning she'd done to ensure she'd be able to give her wife a warm welcome home._

_Their daughter would be spending the night at a friend's house and had already been brought over. So the two of them would have the house entirely to themselves, the whole night long._

_She wondered if she'd made the right decision; obviously her beloved Enforcer would want to see their daughter and their daughter had wanted to see her other mother as well._

_But she decided she was allowed a little selfishness after six months of being separated from her beloved. She would need some time alone with her and their daughter _did_ seem to be very enthusiastic about the sleepover her friend had organized._

_The sudden sight of golden blonde hair halted her thoughts. Quickly, she sprinted in her beloved Enforcer's direction. The waiting was finally over._

_Fate had come home._

* * *

***~-{ A Warm Welcome Home }-~*  
*~-{ Written by Zarosguth }-~*  
*~-{ A Warm Bath }-~***

* * *

The door to a small home in the suburban parts of Cranagan flew open as two women came through it, lips kissing and hands roaming all over each other.

"Welcome home Fate-chan!" Nanoha spoke breathlessly as she broke the kiss.

"I'm home Nanoha." Fate spoke in a husky voice before her lips found their way to Nanoha's neck, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

"I've prepared a bath for you." The combat instructor managed between moans; Fate's lips and tongue could work pure magic.

And Nanoha knew a few things when it came to magic.

Suddenly, Fate's teeth grazed Nanoha's neck and she bit down before soothing the bite mark with her tongue. The sensation nearly caused Nanoha's knees to give out. "A bath sounds wonderful Nanoha." Fate whispered in Nanoha's ear. The brunette felt the blonde's hot breath stroking her ears before the blonde's tongue gently stroked her earlobe.

With her mind unable to form words, Nanoha's hands found their way to Fate's shoulders and she pushed the Enforcer back a bit. She missed the slick warmth of Fate's lips and tongue immediately, but she had done her best to prepare a warm bath and a warm meal. As much as she didn't mind skipping those and getting Fate in bed ASAP, she'd worked hard on all of that and it was clear Fate needed some rest and a good meal. She only just got back from a six month mission after all.

Nanoha looked up. She found Fate looking at her and had to stifle a giggle at the look on the blonde Enforcer's face; she looked like a lost puppy. Nanoha swore she could see a pair of drooping ears sprouting from beneath those golden tresses she loved so much.

Resting their foreheads together, Nanoha spoke: "You must be tired and hungry. How about you go and soak in the tub, while I do some final prep work for dinner?"

The look of disappointment didn't leave the blonde's face. "When you're done, join me?" Fate's small voice and pleading eyes made it impossible for the brunette to deny her anything.

"Of course."

Reluctantly, Nanoha and Fate moved out of each other's embrace. Fate made her way over to the bathroom, while Nanoha went into the kitchen.

**{]****-~*****(X)*****~-****[}**

It didn't take long for Nanoha to finish up preparing dinner. She left the food to simmer lightly so it wouldn't go cold nor burn and after asking Raising Heart to let her know if anything happened to the food, she nearly sprinted to the bathroom. Truthfully she'd wanted to join Fate immediately, but she had really needed to check up on dinner.

The combat instructor knocked on the bathroom door and it wasn't even a second before she heard her lover's voice on the other side: "It's open!"

Not needing anything more to be said, Nanoha entered the bathroom, spotting Fate relaxing in the tub. The Enforcer was sporting a calm and contented smile as she was soaking in the warm water.

"Hey…" Fate murmured softly. "Get in." she said as she spread her legs to make a spot for Nanoha to sit.

Again, nothing more had to be said as Nanoha quickly undressed before lowering herself into the nice, warm water and settled herself between Fate's legs. Nanoha sighed contently as the warm water around her, and the warm body behind her soothed her muscles. She could only imagine how great the water felt for Fate after a six month mission.

Fate, spurred on by Nanoha's blissful sigh, carefully snaked her arms around Nanoha's waist and clasped her hands in front of the brunette's stomach, pulling her closer.

Nanoha had to stifle a gasp as Fate pulled her closer and she felt two very shapely, very firm mounds press into her back, before she settled in the blonde's embrace, placing her hands overtop the blonde's. The two of them sat there like that for a good fifteen minutes, just enjoying finally having physical contact with each other after six months.

However, the water could not stay warm forever and eventually grew cold.

"Fate-chan, I really think we should get out before we catch a cold." Nanoha suggested, breaking the comfortable bubble of silence the two of them had found themselves in.

Fate pulled Nanoha's body just a bit closer into herself.

"I can think of something to help us get warm…" Fate whispered breathily in Nanoha's ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down the brunette's spine. Teasingly, she started rubbing the inside of her girlfriend's thigh.

"Mou Fate-chan," Nanoha nearly moaned, "you're not playing fair."

"All is fair in love and war Nanoha…" Fate breathed huskily, gently nipping at Nanoha's earlobe.

Annoyed, Nanoha turned around in Fate's embrace, catching the blonde off guard. She glared at Fate before climbing out of the bath, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

Shocked at Nanoha's glare, Fate sat completely still in the tub, just staring as the combat instructor dried herself off.

Once Nanoha was dry, she took her bathrobe off the rack on the wall and put it on. Turning around she looked at the blonde whom was still sat in the bathtub with a completely adorable, apologetic look on her face. Again, Nanoha could swear she saw dog ears drooping down the sides of Fate's head. She really did resemble a puppy who just got scolded.

"Bedroom."

"Huh?" Fate perked up slightly, not sure if she'd heard correctly.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Nanoha repeated, crossing her arms and not meeting Fate's gaze, cheeks red as a tomato.

A happy grin took over the blonde's facial features as she nearly leapt out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry herself off.

Nanoha couldn't help but chuckle at her girlfriend's eagerness as she sauntered her way ahead to the bedroom.

They were going to have fun tonight.

* * *

***~-{ End of Part One }-~***

* * *

Please leave me a review telling me what you think; I love getting feedback and I don't mind people being critical. In fact, I welcome it!

***~-{ ****May we meet again, fare thee well!**** }-~***


	2. A Warm Bed

_**Author's Note:  
**_Pretty much everyone who reviewed wanted to see more. Who am I to deny you all?

Sorry it took so long though. But it's here now, so that's okay right? If not, well screw you! :D

One thing before we get to this chapter: I'd like for you all to keep in mind that this is in fact my first time writing a 'proper' sex scene. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing but I hope things will work out well. Needless to say, I am quite nervous.

Also, the former chapter lacks a proper indication as to the time of day but the idea is that Fate's ship arrived late in the evening, somewhere around 10:00 PM.

With that, I hope this second and _last_ chapter will not disappoint.

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not claim ownership of the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha series or franchise. This is a non-profit fan-written story written exclusively for entertainment purposes.

**{]****-~*****(X)*****~-****[}**

_She lied down on the bed, on top of the covers, impatiently waiting for her lover to come through the bedroom door._

_She did not have to wait long before the door opened with a swoosh._

_Through the darkness she could see her lover's burgundy eyes stare at her with overwhelming lust and passion._

"_Nanoha." A breathless whisper._

_She didn't respond. Instead, she silently motioned for the burgundy-eyed beauty to come closer._

_As her love complied and entered the room at a dreadfully slow pace, the silver shine of Mid-Childa's twin moons illuminated the room. The burgundy-eyed blonde's black bathrobe did nothing to hide the beautiful curves of her body._

_She watched her beautiful blonde come closer and closer._

_She uttered a single word right as her girlfriend reached the edge of the bed._

"_Stop."_

* * *

***~-{ A Warm Welcome Home }-~*  
*~-{ Written by Zarosguth }-~***  
***~-{ ****A Warm Bed**** }-~***

* * *

Nanoha couldn't help the cheeky smirk that appeared on her face as Fate stopped dead in her tracks. As much as she wanted Fate to get in bed and have them have their way with each other until morning, Fate deserved to squirm a little after her little stunt in the bath.

"Strip." She spoke with the same level of authority to her voice usually reserved for new trainees.

Fate brought her hands to the sash that was holding her robe up and untied it agonizingly slowly. Nanoha had to bite her lip to not groan in frustration. Even when she was the one to set the pace, Fate always found a way to tease her.

It did not take too long however before the blonde had untied the sash and the black silk robe smoothly slid off her shoulders, revealing her beautiful and smooth alabaster skin, which seemed to shine brightly in the twin moons' light.

Nanoha swallowed subconsciously at the sight of her girlfriend, standing in the middle of their bedroom naked and vulnerable, waiting for the brunette's permission to join her in the bed.

Fate looked positively delicious; despite her tall frame she had plenty of curves. And those legs! Surely those had to be outlawed on all of the administrated worlds. Not that Nanoha would tell anyone; those deliciously long legs were all hers!

Nanoha moved to sit on the edge of the bed right before Fate. Her hand trailed over the blonde's hip teasingly.

It took an incredibly amount of willpower for Fate not to squirm as Nanoha's hand made trailed along her hip and around the curve of her ass. She was so aroused and if Nanoha didn't start picking up the pace real soon… she didn't even know what would happen, but she wouldn't assume responsibility for it.

Nanoha withdrew her hand and leaned back slightly. Fate whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Kneel." Came the brunette's command.

Again the blonde complied immediately.

As Fate sat there kneeled next to the bed, Nanoha stood up and untied her own fluffy pink bathrobe, slid it off her shoulders and threw it on Fate's head.

The pink bathrobe landed on the Enforcer's head and spread out over her face, covering her eyes. Not accepting being unable to see her beloved instructor, Fate clawed at the pink bathrobe and with one aggressive motion flung it off her head.

Burgundy eyes opened wide as they caught sight of a fully naked Nanoha, lying in full display in the dead centre of their bed, before clouding over and darkening with lust.

Violet eyes stared back at her invitingly.

"Come and get me Fate-chan." Nanoha's voice sounded husky and was filled with want.

Fate didn't need any more invitation; she all but leapt from her kneeling position on the ground onto the bed and wasted no time in straddling her beloved brunette and pinning her arms to the bed.

"I got you now, Nanoha." Fate whispered as she leaned in and planted her lips on Nanoha's.

Opening her mouth Nanoha completely surrendered to Fate as the blonde's tongue made its way inside. Their tongues danced like it was the last night of their lives; neither woman wanted to be the one to break contact.

Eventually the need for oxygen became too great and Fate slightly lifted herself up to breathe. Panting heavily, she rested her forehead against Nanoha's. The brunette was panting as well, their breaths mingling.

Fate was the first to regain her breath. She leaned down again but instead of recapturing Nanoha's lips, she started placing open mouthed kisses along Nanoha's jawline. Next she let go of Nanoha's arms and moved lower, to Nanoha's neck as she continued her assault.

Nanoha moaned as she brought her hands to Fate's head, tangling her fingers in soft and silky golden blonde hair.

Fate continued her path down Nanoha's body, placing wet kisses on every bit of skin she could find until she reached Nanoha's chest. She pulled back slightly to look over those beautiful mounds of flesh, moving up and down with Nanoha's already laboured breathing.

"You're beautiful Nanoha…" Fate husked, her voice dripping with desire.

The auburn haired woman was about to respond when she felt Fate's mouth settle over her right nipple. The blonde's tongue started circling the pink nub as it stiffened. Fate used her right hand to make sure Nanoha's other nipple would not be lonely as she gently stroked and pinched it with her slender, skilful fingers.

Nanoha could do nothing but moan. She threaded her fingers into Fate's hair and pressed the blonde's head closer to her breast.

Fate's response came in the form of her teeth grazing Nanoha's erect nipple, earning a whimper of pleasure from the brunette combat instructor.

Nanoha was on the edge, so darn close… almost… Almost!

When Fate's mouth let go of her nipple with a resounding pop.

Violet eyes made contact with burgundy, imploring why the blonde had stopped.

Fate could only grin cheekily. "That was just the warm-up Nanoha… now it's time for the real exercise. Are you ready?"

Unable to form words Nanoha nodded meekly.

"Uh, uh, uh Nanoha, with words…"

"I-I'm r-r-ready, Fate-chan."

A loud gasp escaped the combat instructor's lips as Fate's right hand cupped her nether regions.

"I can feel it; you're so wet." Fate whispered as she lightly brushed her finger over Nanoha's slick and wet opening.

Without further warning, Fate plunged a finger inside Nanoha.

"A-ah!" Nanoha's breath came out shallow.

A second finger quickly joined the first and Fate soon settled into a steady rhythm, pumping her fingers in and out of Nanoha, driving the auburn haired woman higher and higher. She placed wet, open mouthed kisses in Nanoha's neck, interspersed with soothing words. Using her left hand she supported Nanoha's head.

"Oh god, ah, Fate-chan… don't- mmm don't stop!" Nanoha gasped and moaned, barely able to form words.

Nanoha was teetering on the edge when…

"I got you, so come for me, Nanoha." Fate murmured against Nanoha's ear as she pressed her thumb onto Nanoha's clit while keeping up the rhythm of her other fingers.

With that, Nanoha fell hard. Her entire body shaking and writhing in pleasure, her walls tightening around Fate's fingers.

Fate did not relent the pumping of her fingers in and out of Nanoha, intent on dragging out the brunette's climax as long as possible.

**{]****-~*****(X)*****~-****[}**

Violet eyes fluttered open lazily. Burgundy eyes stared back in mild amusement. A head of blonde hair propped up on an elbow.

"Hey there sleepy head." A soft giggle.

"Fate-chan…?"

"Did you feel that good?" A smile.

Immediately a heavy blush formed on Nanoha's cheeks. Swiftly, she hid her face in her lover's neck.

Fate chuckled. "No need to feel embarrassed Nanoha; I'm glad I can make you feel good."

An unintelligible murmur was heard.

"Hm?" Fate questioned pleasantly, taking Nanoha in her arms.

"I didn't even get to make you feel good…" Nanoha said more clearly now. From the tone in her voice it was clear she was pouting.

"That's okay Nanoha, as long as you're hap-" Fate tried to reassure the auburn haired woman when Nanoha suddenly extracted herself from Fate's arms, placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders and pushed her down on the bed.

"Shut up Fate-chan, you dummy. It's my turn to make you feel good!" Nanoha huffed.

Fate was about to protest that she didn't mind but Nanoha bent down and captured her lips in a breath taking kiss before she could utter a single word. Fate snaked her arms around Nanoha's neck and pulled the brunette's body flush to her own. Nanoha tangled her fingers into Fate's hair, stroking the blonde's scalp with her agile fingers.

Eventually, they parted as their lungs burned from oxygen deprivation.

"I love it when you kiss me Nanoha…" Fate whispered breathlessly.

"And I love kissing you Fate-chan." Nanoha whispered back.

"I love kissing you here." A quick chaste kiss on Fate's lips.

"Here." A kiss on Fate's chin.

"Here." A kiss on Fate's throat.

"Here." A kiss on Fate's collar bone.

"Here." A kiss between Fate's breasts.

"Here." A trail of kisses on Fate's stomach, slowly getting lower. Fate gained a heavy blush when she realized where Nanoha was going.

Still, Fate jumped a bit when Nanoha grabbed her legs and pulled them apart, revealing Fate's sex which was dripping wet with anticipation.

"But do you know where I _really _love kissing you, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked with a devious smirk.

Fate bit her thumb; it was all she could do not to groan. Nanoha saw this and her smirk grew.

"I _really_ love kissing you…" Nanoha spoke as she lifted Fate's legs up and swung them over her shoulders,

"right…" her face inched closer and closer to Fate's core,

"here." Nanoha exhaled deeply. Her breath brushed Fate's clit in the most teasing of ways. Without any further stalling, Nanoha took Fate's clit in her mouth and sucked. A strangled, gasping moan was heard from the blonde enforcer. Fate placed her hands on a head of auburn hair and pushed Nanoha's face closer to her core, arching her hips upward at the same time in a desperate attempt to get as much contact as possible.

Nanoha moved her tongue over Fate's clit in random patterns, savouring the blonde's taste. She couldn't help but smile when she felt Fate arch her hips to increase contact. Despite Fate always saying that Nanoha's pleasure was her priority, the blonde could be quite eager once Nanoha actually started pleasuring her.

Nanoha relinquished her hold of Fate's clit and ran her tongue through wet folds. She felt Fate shudder pleasantly. The blonde gasped and moaned much like Nanoha had done not too long before.

"Mmm Nanoha. Nanoha don't- Ah! Don't!"

Fate grabbed hold of Nanoha's hair and gently pulled the brunette's face away from her hot centre.

Nanoha looked up and frowned. Was Fate not happy with what she was doing? Was she doing something wrong?

But no, Fate shot Nanoha a reassuring smile as she caught her breath.

"I want to… together, Nanoha."

Nanoha's frown was immediately turned upside-down as she lifted herself up to lean over her lover. The two women smiled at each other before Nanoha lowered her hips while Fate lifted hers up. Their throbbing cores came into contact with each other. In an almost desperate fashion they began rubbing their lower lips together, wanting nothing more than to get rid of that ache between their legs. Violet and burgundy eyes closed as their owners focused on the feeling of their bodies rubbing together.

Gasps and moans broke through the silent darkness of their bedroom, the only source of illumination being Mid's twin moons, the only sound being the sounds of their love-making.

Nanoha felt two hands cup her cheeks. She opened her eyes to look into dark, lustful burgundy.

"Kiss me… Nanoha!" Fate husked, "Kiss me, I'm almost-"

Nanoha was close herself. She wasted no time in fulfilling her lover's request. She leaned down and connected their lips.

The kiss was quickly broken as both women climaxed simultaneously. They screamed each other's names as they came apart. Nanoha's arms gave out and her body fell on top of Fate's. The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around the combat instructor's waist all the while screaming in ecstasy.

They held each other closely as they rode out their orgasms.

**{]****-~*****(X)*****~-****[}**

Burgundy eyes opened slowly; disoriented. Fate's entire body was sore, but it was a good kind of sore. She sighed in contentment.

"Sounds like someone enjoyed themselves." A chuckle from beside her.

"Oh I'm sure I'm not the only one here." Fate quipped.

Nanoha chuckled again. "No, you're absolutely right."

Fate kissed Nanoha's temple. "I love you Nanoha."

Nanoha kissed Fate's nose. "And I love you Fate-chan. Welcome home."

"If this is my welcome home after being gone for six months I should take longer missions more often." Fate's joke was met with a light shove against her chest.

"Don't you even think about it Enforcer Harlaown!" Nanoha admonished, though she was unable to keep a smile out of her voice.

Fate giggled. "Alright, I won't, captain Takamachi."

"Good!" Nanoha smiled good-naturedly.

No further words were said as Nanoha buried her face in Fate's neck while Fate wrapped her arms around the brunette protectively. Having made themselves comfortable it didn't take long for the two of them to fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

***~-{ The End }-~***

* * *

Please leave me a review telling me what you think; I love getting feedback and I don't mind people being critical. In fact, I welcome it!

***~-{ ****May we meet again, fare thee well!**** }-~***


End file.
